


The other side

by Broashcol94



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broashcol94/pseuds/Broashcol94
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 6





	The other side

Bellamy was there he was always there to see her on the other side. After every battle good or bad she knew he would be there. Together thats what they had said and one way or another that had always struck true.  
The years that she spent in the valley without him by her side she always new he would come back to her. One way or another he always had. Clarke couldnt believe in her heart that Bellamy could ever be gone and her not feel it. He was a part of her in every way.  
While Bellamy was in Mount Weather she believed he would come back to her then too not as strongly as she believes in him now though. She had been confused of their connection at the time now she knew what it was. It was other worldly in almost a soulmate way.  
She would never be able to let him go in this life or the next.


End file.
